


Good Lil' Boy

by STAY_tiny_8



Series: you're our ANGEL - Little Hyunjin [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Age Regressor Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Little Hwang Hyunjin, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual, Soft Hwang Hyunjin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAY_tiny_8/pseuds/STAY_tiny_8
Summary: "Jinnie want Puppy!"Hyunjin feels stressed and anxious because of comeback preparations and feels himself reacting to it weirdly, being whiny and grumpy. His head is all mushy and it's scaring him.Can't he just cuddle with his members and hug his favourite stuffie?How will the others be able to help him?-- Age regressor Hyunjin, first time in little space --
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: you're our ANGEL - Little Hyunjin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426600
Comments: 9
Kudos: 172





	Good Lil' Boy

**Author's Note:**

> PART OF A SERIES!  
> You don't necessarily have to read part one to understand what's going on though.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Hehehe...  
> I honestly wasn't planning to turn this into a age regression story, but it somehow turned out that way^^  
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Should I write more little!Hyunjin ?
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> DISCLAIMER:  
> 1\. This is pure fiction, I'm not suggestin Hyunjin really is an aage regressor or anything.  
> 2\. if you sexualise age regression or little space... --> there's the door, leave  
> 3\. Stray Kids 8 or none... if you don't agree, once again --> use the exit pls thanxx  
> 4\. I wasn't sure if I wanted regressed Hyunjin to use third person while speaking (instead of using 'I') but I decided to do it that way as it's normal with young korean kids. In my language it's not really typical so it felt a bit weird.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> and omg, how did I write ten thousand words....

Please also check out my new chaptered Stray Kids story as well, our Maknae Jeongin is the star of the show and it's a somehow dark story about a murder happening and Jeongin not knowing if he can trust the other stray kids boys. It's also an actor au --> [Yellow Wood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246750/chapters/61202044)

Two weeks after his nightmare and the following incident with Chan, Hyunjin still was as sensitive and unsettled as before. Even though you couldn’t really call it an ‘incident’, because Chan had lovingly taken care of him and there was no need for Hyunjin to think of it negatively, he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help thinking that he was being a burden to his fellow team members. They treated him differently. Hyunjin wasn’t stupid enough to not notice how they tried to be more generous and careful around him, complimenting him more and showing him positive comments from fans. It’s not that Hyunjin didn’t like it, he was just angry and frustrated that they thought he wouldn’t notice or that they didn’t confront the issue upfront, which was that he had self-confidence issues at the moment. Hyunjin knew that in the end it was his own job to confront his problems, but the others wandering around it without directly touching the topic didn’t help him. He just didn’t know how to tell them that, because in the end, avoiding the topic meant avoiding his problems and that was always the easier choice.

However, now he slowly noticed that it was making him anxious. The fact that he was struggling in some sense was always present, yet, at the same time, it wasn’t present at all, wasn’t spoken about. And he didn’t know how to escape that. His usual way of just turning up the music in the practise room after everybody had left and dancing until he could barely stand didn’t work anymore. He only focused on the fact that his dancing angles looked messy and how he skipped the details of his footwork and that surely wasn’t the way to make him empty his head. So, in conclusion Hyunjin felt stuck and helpless and frustrated. The other guys noticed that, how could they not when he was snapping more at them than usual, but they didn’t know that they were making it worse.

Minho wasn’t like that. He didn’t seem to treat him any different than before, something Hyunjin was grateful for. But at the same time there was a voice in his head telling him that Minho was like that because he didn’t care for him and thought he and his issues were annoying. Hyunjin knew that those thoughts were utterly stupid, but he couldn’t help them. He often tried to tell himself that the way Minho behaved was just the way he was, which was true, however, then again, he always backed away when he felt the urge to cuddle with the elder boy. Every one of them knew that Hyunjin loved cuddling, but lately his need for affection had increased drastically. He couldn’t put his finger on it, why that was the case, he just knew that it made him feel safe and loved. Chan and he were found cuddling on their couch before or after schedules nearly every day after his breakdown. Jisung and Changbin made sure to give him a hug or a peck on the cheek and every time Felix told him to sit down and eat the food he prepared for him, he felt like he did back then as a child when his mum had babied him. They all took care of him and Hyunjin would be lying if he said he didn’t like it, besides the beating around the bush part.

The most surprising but also most comforting moment had happened a few days ago. Hyunjin had just finished showering and getting ready for sleep, when Jeongin came to his room and sat on his bed, Hyunjin already laying down. He had asked the younger boy if he needed something and Jeongin had shook his head before grinning shyly. “I just want to be here for you”, he had told Hyunjin and the dancer had turned bright red. Usually, Jeongin wasn’t that direct when talking about affection and feelings like that. Confused Hyunjin had looked at him, only stammering incoherent things. Jeongin had grabbed Hyunjin’s stuffed animal that laid next to him and pushed it into his Hyung’s arms before turning out the night lamp and sneaking a hand into his hair, starting to scratch his head softly. “Just try and relax and go to sleep. Let me comfort you, I know you need it right now”, had Jeongin’s explanation been and Hyunjin had felt tears of gratitude forming in his eyes. Indeed, he had needed it that night. Stray Kids had hours of dance practise and recording behind them and Hyunjin had once again been overwhelmed by feelings of failure and anger at himself. After the hours of dancing he had been completely spent and the light cold he had felt coming up hadn’t been helping. His head had hurt and his throat felt sore. Needless to say, the recording hadn’t gone as well as Hyunjin would have liked. 3racha had tried to disagree with him, saying he had done very well for his first try and that they had a few days left to work on everything, but Hyunjin had only been able to see the other members who had done a perfect job like Seungmin or Jisung and how he himself had been a disappointment. He knew that the boys had noticed his distraught, but he hadn’t expected Jeongin to confront him in the way he did. He hadn’t tried to persuade the dancer that he did perfectly fine, he hadn’t tried to change his opinion. No, he had just come, not said a anything about what had happened and even though he hadn’t said the words, Hyunjin had felt them lying in the air: _‘It’s okay, Hyunjin, it’s alright to feel that way. I understand and I’m here’_. It’s not that his members didn’t think that way but Hyunjin was grateful for the way Jeongin had treated him that night. “Thank you, Innie”, he had managed to choke out and the younger one had stroked his cheek softly, catching a single tear that had managed to slip free. “I’m always here for you, Hyung. Just relax, I’m here until you fall asleep”, Jeongin had reassured the elder boy, having leaned down to press a soft kiss on his forehead before he had gone back to stroking his head. With a sigh Hyunjin had let himself sink deeper into his bed, had pushed his stuffed animal to his chest and closed his eyes. He had focused on Jeongin’s hand in his hair and slowly calmed down. A warm feeling had spread in his chest and Hyunjin had felt a weird sense of security and comfort spreading everywhere inside of him. His brain had shut down completely after a few minutes and he hadn’t been able to stop the happy smile appearing on his face.

Two days after that night with Jeongin, he still couldn’t forget that feeling. It was similar to the way he had felt when Chan comforted him after the nightmare, but he couldn’t seem to figure out what that feeling was. He just knew that it made him even more cuddly and that’s bringing us back to the current situation. He wanted cuddles but besides Minho everyone was busy. 3racha was at the studio, Felix and Seungmin in the practise room, the Aussie helping the younger with a few steps. Jeongin was in the recording room practising his singing and that left Minho and him. They had arrived back at the dorm half an hour ago. Hyunjin had showered quickly and put on comfortable clothes before throwing himself on the couch, not planning to move anymore that day. The only thing making him feel more comfortable would be a warm body to cuddle with and so his heart yearned for the older dancer who was in the shower at the moment. There was already a fight happening inside of him. He knew he should just ask his Hyung, but he was scared to be a burden, just like he felt he was for the past days. Then again Minho gave great cuddles and always made Hyunjin feel safe and taken care of, he could truly let go of everything else in the rare occurrences of snuggle time with his Hyung. Didn’t Minho just tell him that he was always there for Hyunjin after he and Chan had talked that night. He told Hyunjin to come to him when he wanted to talk, so why was it so hard for him to do that.

In the end, Hyunjin didn’t manage to reach out to the elder boy, who came out of the shower after 15 minutes and went to the kitchen to grab himself a banana, asking Hyunjin if he wanted or needed something. The young dancer could only shake his head. Minho informed him then that he would just go to bed already and try to catch up on sleep and told Hyunjin to rest soon as well. The warm smile Hyunjin had received from his Hyung should have given him enough reassurance to able to ask him for cuddles, but he only gnawed on lips and nodded, wishing Minho a good rest. He meant those words; after all, all the comeback preparations left all them with only a few hours of sleep every night. So how could he deny Minho his well-deserved rest just because he wanted someone to hug him? Right, he couldn’t. That’s how Hyunjin spent the next two hours watching some random shows on Netflix, sinking deeper into his misery until the Maknae line had come home. Felix had soon grabbed his arm and dragged him to bed, scolding him softly for not sleeping already and that’s how he fell asleep that night, lying in bed with the freckled boy pushed against him and thoughts of self-pity in his head.

The next day Hyunjin woke up to the feeling of Seungmin shaking his shoulder and he immediately wanted to go back to sleep. His head and throat hurt, his muscles were sore from the last dance practise and he was still feeling sad and miserable. Seungmin told him to hurry up, apparently, they overslept by 30 minutes and had to be fast to make it in time for the scheduled comeback meeting with the entertainment’s staff. With a groan the dancer got out of bed and dragged his tired body to the bathroom. He met Changbin halfway, who already looked a bit more awake than Hyunjin and who gave him an encouraging pat on the back. After quickly getting ready and gladly accepting the coffee and toast Jeongin had prepared for them as he was always the first one to wake up all eight boys left for their van. They barely made it on time to the JYP building and inside the conference room. If you would ask Hyunjin what was spoken about in the meeting he wouldn’t be able to tell you much. He remembered 3racha talking a lot about the several songs with the producers and the album director talking about the making off and the photos. In the end they received their new plan for the upcoming week with the scheduled photo and video shoots. The filming off the dance was planned for the week after that.

When Stray Kids left the conference room about 5 hours later, Hyunjin was slowly realising that he really didn’t know how to take another five hours of dance practise. His whole body protested, but his brain was rebelling even more. The moment they stepped into the practise room to leave their bags there before going to grab lunch nausea was hitting him like a truck and he supressed a groan. He just wanted to go back to the dorm and curl up on the couch with a fluffy blanket and calm music and sleep for the rest of the day, preferably with a lap to put his head on and a hand in his hair. Hyunjin needed a rest and their comeback didn’t even happen yet. All the feelings and thoughts started to overwhelm him.

“Hyunjin? You’re coming?” Jisung placed a hand on his shoulder carefully, not wanting to scare the other. The young dancer looked up and only then realized that he had completely lost himself in his thoughts and that his members waited for him at the door. “I’m fine, I’m just really tired. Can I stay here and just lay down for the hour while you guys go eat? I’m not even hungry,” he asked at looked at his two eldest Hyungs. Chan furrowed his brows. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Hyunjin nodded, just hoping that they would say yes. But the leader didn’t let go of the topic that easily. Chan walked towards Hyunjin and put both of his hands on the younger boy’s shoulders to be able to really look at him. “Hyunjin, I’m really getting worried. You looked out of it the whole morning and now you don’t want to eat. You know that you need energy so please talk to us. We are all here for you and we will all listen to you.” The other members agreed and started to huddle around him. But Hyunjin couldn’t form a simple thought. The sincere look on Chan’s face and the worried expression of the others made him feel dizzy and his chest clench. Tears shot into his eyes. “I, I don’t-“ Hyunjin tried to start a sentence but his breath got more uneven and he couldn’t respond. “Hyunjinnie?” Chan asked softly, his grip on the other boy’s shoulders getting tighter as he felt him tremble.

And Hyunjin broke down.

He started sobbing uncontrollably and his knees buckled. He would have fallen down if Chan wouldn’t have caught him and carefully sank down on the floor with him. Hyunjin’s breath got shallow and he panicked even more. “It’s just, just a-all too m-much,” he pressed out through his sobs. “I, I just c-can’t do it anymore! I feel so, so tired and a-anxious all the t-time. I can’t do anything right and m-my voice is horrible a-and the d-dance looks sloppy and I’m j-just so tired and s-scared of messing everything up!” The more he continued talking the harder it was to speak. “I just don’t want to disappoint you guys!” Hyunjin shouted and he felt his view getting foggy and just then realized that he couldn’t breathe well. “I, I c-can’t breathe!” he managed to choke out and panicked even more. His lungs felt like they were on fire and no air seemed to get into his body. His heart pounded so hard he could feel and hear it in his head. He was scared, he felt like fainting. Was he having a heart attack? Was he gonna die?

Chan grabbed his face and thus forced Hyunjin to look at him. “Look at me Jinnie, alright? Try to focus on my face and listen to my voice.” Hyunjin shook his head and continued sobbing, “Ch-channie I can’t breathe, h-help!” His leader tightened the grip on his face. “I know Jinnie, I know. I need you to do exactly as I say, alright? You can do that for me, I know that!” The young boy tried to nod and Chan smiled at him calmly. “Okay, now try to hold your breath, alright? Just hold it in!” He instructed Hyunjin who tried to follow his orders, only managing to do it for a second before his sobs broke out uncontrollably again. “Just like that, Jinnie. That was great! One more time, hold your breath!”

The other boys had crouched down on the floor as well, not wanting to intimidate their shaking member by looking down at him. They could only watch with sad and worried faces as their leader tried to calm down Hyunjin from his panic attack.

After a few minutes that felt like ages to Hyunjin, it was slowly getting easier to follow Chan’s instructions. He held his breath for a few seconds before breathing out slowly, only a few sobs leaving his mouth occasionally. Once the oldest decided that Hyunjin had calmed down enough to have reached a stable state he pulled the still shaking boy in a deep and tight hug. “You did such a great job, Jinnie, well done!” He said and softly hushed the younger boy, his hands rubbing his back and head. Hyunjin then felt a body pressing against his back and the soft lips of his second Hyung planting a kiss on his neck. “Min-Minho-Hyung,” he managed to say and the older dancer sneaked his arms round Hyunjin’s waist. “I’m here, Jinnie, I’m here.” The other members slowly crawled up to the pair as well, carefully to not overwhelm Hyunjin but steadily to show him their comfort as well.

A few minutes passed in which nobody said a word and just tried to relax in the comforting touches and quietness. It was Minho who then broke the silence. “If you insist you can stay here and rest,” he smiled warmly at the younger boy pressed to his chest. “But we gotta talk about that later, alright?” Hyunjin nodded and Chan sighed before pressing another kiss to his forehead. “Jinnie, you sure you wanna stay here alone?” The questioned boy looked at his worried leader and managed a small smile. “I’m sure Hyung. I just wanna sleep for a short while. I’ll be okay.” There was another minute of silence before Felix stood up, pulling Changbin and Jeongin with him. “Okay, then, let’s go eat, guys! Hyunjin we’ll get you some food for later. You won’t get through dance practise without, you know that.” Reluctantly the other boys followed Felix’s impulse and stood up as well. “Can I do anything to make you feel more comfortable?” Minho asked the young dancer and rubbed circles on his back. Hyunjin shook his head before his gaze fell on the other’s stuff on the floor and then nodded. “Can I, um, have your hoodie, Hyung? Hyunjin asked shyly and eyed his Hyung, feeling slightly embarrassed. Minho smiled at him before grabbing the oversized, fluffy hoodie and pulled up the other boy. “Hands up, Jinnie!” He ordered and Hyunjin felt himself blush but complied and held up his hands for his Hyung who carefully pushed the hoody over his arms and head. Hyunjin sighed comfortably, the soft fabric was great against his skin and he felt warmth spreading through his body. He smiled at Minho who started laughing, the other members joining in. Confused Hyunjin looked at them. “Oh, Jinnie, you look so cute!” Jisung squealed and stepped towards the dancer to reach up one hand to his head. “Your hair is all messy.” Hyunjin looked over to the mirror and started giggling as Jisung tried to smooth down his hair. He did look kind of silly.

“Alright, boys, let’s go eat now so our Hyunjinnie can get some sleep,” Chan announced with a smile for all of them and walked over to the door. The others followed reluctantly and Jeongin walked towards Hyunjin to pull him into a quick hug. “My phone is on if you need something,” he mumbled before hurrying after his members.

A moment later the door was shut and Hyunjin just stood in the middle of the room for a while, trying to sort out his thoughts. With a groan he picked up his bag and walked over to the small room connected to the practise room. There was only a mattress and a small desk and chair inside. A tiny window let in a little bit of day light. Hyunjin forgot to count how many times one of them fell asleep in there after an individual dance practise and only woke up after a worried Chan checked up on them in the middle of the night, having received a text from a member at the dorm. Their leader was always the last one to come back home at night so he had made it a habit to check if that room was occupied. Hyunjin just kicked off his shoes, crawled onto the mattress to slip under the thin but fluffy blanket and buried his nose in the fabric of the hoodie, catching the smell of his Hyung on it. A content sigh escaped his lips and he closed his eyes and tried to imagine Minho laying next him. He felt tiredness sweeping over him in waves and the exhaustion from the panic attack earlier was enough to have him drifting off in seconds. Hyunjin didn’t even noticed that he mumbled a quiet “Goodnight, Hyung” under his breath before he was out in a flash.

The second time Hyunjin woke up that day was to the feeling of Minho’s hand in his hair and his quiet voice telling the younger to wake up. Hyunjin opened his eyes slightly and saw the elder sitting on the bed next him. “Morning, sleepyhead,” he said with a soft smile on his face once he noticed that Hyunjin had opened. The younger dancer let out a small yawn and rubbed his eyes to get himself to wake up. He felt weird and he just wanted to continue his nap. A pout made its way on his face and Minho started cooing. “Aw, Jinnie, what’s wrong?” The boy crossed his arms. “Don’t wanna dance. I wanna sleep!” Hyunjin glared angrily at the clock across the bed. He didn’t know why he felt so frustrated, it was kind of a scary feeling. He felt like he didn’t have control over his head and even though his brain somehow knew that he had to get up for dance practise, he felt like there was a huge wall blocking any kind of rational thoughts. Minho sighed before letting his hand rest on the younger boy’s thighs. “Hyunjin, I’m sorry, but you know we have to practise. Do you think you can try?” Hyunjin looked at his Hyung and saw the apologetic look on his face. He huffed in frustration. “I know, Hyung. I can try, I guess. But my head feels all foggy and weird. I’m scared I’ll get dizzy or something,” Hyunjin spoke slowly, the words seemed to stumble out of his mouth. “If you get dizzy, we’ll stop immediately and I’ll get you home, alright?” Minho proposed and grabbed the blanket to pull it off Hyunjin who nodded at those words and held out his hands. Minho smiled and grabbed them to pull the tall boy on his feet. “I’m proud of you, Jinnie!” He exclaimed and quickly poked Hyunjin’s cheek which was still slightly swollen from the nap. Hyunjin giggled and hugged his Hyung tightly.

A minute went by and then the two dancers exited the small room to join their members, who were already stretching for the practise. “Hyunjinnie!” Jisung exclaimed and ran over to hug the dancer. The other boys joined in quickly and Hyunjin couldn’t stop giggling. He was getting more awake with the babbling of his members even though the foggy feeling still remained. “Jinnie are you hungry?” Felix asked and pointed over to a bag of take-out on a desk in a corner. The tall dancer thought for a moment before shaking his head. “No, not yet. I’ll eat it later. Thank you, Lixie!” Felix nodded and ruffled his hair before looking at Chan. “Hyung, shall we start now? We still have five hours to practise.” Their leader nodded and told them to get into position for a simple run-through of the dance positions.

Hyunjin groaned as he took his place. He wasn’t mentally prepared for dancing and his brain didn’t seem to turn on any time soon. He much prepared to get more cuddles from his members on the couch in their dorm. But he was an idol and Stray Kids had a comeback to prepare for. After a last slap to his cheek he let out a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the music and the other boys.

Three position run-throughs, two regular run-throughs and one without music later, Hyunjin felt like the fog in his head grew. They were currently going over a particular difficult section with Minho guiding them and Hyunjin could not keep up. Which was funny because usually he was quite good at that part they were practising and always tried to help Jeongin who struggled with it. But today he was the one struggling the most. His body would just not cooperate; his arms and legs seemed to have a mind on their own. Hyunjin was getting frustrated. Why couldn’t he just do it? “Hyunjin, do you follow?” he heard Minho ask and looked away from his reflection to see the other boy looking at him with furrowed brows. Hyunjin saw his members practising a step ahead the one he was stuck on. He slowly breathed out to force his nerves to calm down before nodding at Minho who still eyed him. Hyunjin didn’t need him to worry, he already did so much for him in the past hours. Minho didn’t seem convinced but went back to show Jisung how he had to execute the move correctly and Hyunjin tried to copy what he was seeing.

The moment he broke down again was when they went through the dance one more time with the music blaring loudly through the room. Hyunjin’s head was progressively protesting more and more and he didn’t really execute any steps anymore. The music was too loud, his frustration growing and he felt a whine escape his lips. One turn later and suddenly he found himself on the floor, clutching his ankle who hurt because he slipped and fell down. “Hyunjin, are you alright?” Felix quickly kneeled down beside him and helped him it up. Minho turned off the music and the other boys huddled around the dancer. Chan sat down and pulled Hyunjin’s hands away from his foot. “Jinnie, are you okay? Does it hurt a lot?” He looked at the younger boy with worry showing on his face. Hyunjin had a hard time comprehending what his Hyung was telling him and he couldn’t answer. He saw their worried and confused faces and the frustration got the best of him. His lips started trembling and his eyes got teary. “Jinnie? Hey, it’s alright,” Chan tried to soothe him and put a hand on his thigh. “Can I take of your shoe?” he asked the now crying boy. But Hyunjin only looked at him confused and didn’t react. Chan furrowed his brow and looked at Minho for help. What was wrong with Hyunjin? He looked like he didn’t understand anything Chan was saying. Minho crouched down next to his leader. “Jinnie?” He asked and the other boy looked at him and started smiling through his tears. “Min!” Hyunjin called out and made grabby hands at his Hyung who stared back confused. Slowly he put his hands in the other boy’s outstretched ones and pulled him into an embrace. “Jinnie, are you okay?” Minho asked carefully as he and the others watched how Hyunjin snuggled deeper into his chest and grabbed his shirt to hold on. Nobody else dared to say something if they even knew what to say. They’ve never seen Hyunjin like that and they could only guess that there was something unordinary going on. Hyunjin looked up to Minho after the question and pouted before fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. “Ouchie,” he huffed and pointed to his foot. Chan ruffled his hair softly. “Can I look at your ouchie?” He asked, trying to speak slowly and clear so that the young boy would understand him. Hyunjin scrunched up his face in confusion for a second before he nodded and then buried his face in Minho’s chest again. Chan took of Hyunjin’s shoe to look at his ankle. After moving it around a bit and checking the dancer’s reactions he smiled. “Don’t worry, guys, he’s fine. It’s just hurting for a while but it doesn’t seem like he injured himself.” The other members sighed soundly in relief. “You hear that, Jinnie? You are okay!” Felix told the still pouting boy brightly but Hyunjin only glared back angrily. “But hurts!” He shouted and sniffled. It was quite for moment; nobody knew what to do. What was going on in their member’s head?

Well, Hyunjin didn’t knew that himself. He just knew that his foot was hurting and that it didn’t go away. Why couldn’t the others just make it go away? He wanted to go home and have cuddles and, oh, he wanted his dog. “Kkami!” He managed to say. “Want Kkami!” Minho sighed before softly stroking the other’s cheek. “Jinnie, you can’t have Kkami right now.” Hyunjin thumped his legs on the ground. Clearly, he was getting more worked up with every passing second. “What is going on with him?” Changbin asked, his own eyes teary. Hyunjin was behaving strangely and he didn’t know how to help him. It was frustrating and not only for him but for everybody. “He’s behaving like a toddler,” Seungmin pointed out confused and suddenly Felix clapped his hands together, startling everyone but Hyunjin who stilled stared at his foot angrily. The Australian boy sat down next to Hyunjin and poked his cheek to get the other to look at him. Hyunjin giggled at the action and looked up. “Hey Jinnie, sweetie!” Felix smiled and poked his cheek again. The dancer giggled again. “Lixie, stoooop. Feels funny!” He said and tried to go back to looking angry. Felix patted his head. “Jinnie, it’s okay to be angry. You want Kkami and your foot has an ouchie.” Hyunjin nodded vigorously at that and pouted. “Felix, what are you doing?” Jisung asked, getting impatient slowly. He hated feeling useless. The freckled boy only held up a hand to get him to be quiet. “Jinnie, I don’t have Kkami but know who we have back home? Puppy is waiting for you!” Felix told the grumpy boy. Hyunjin slowly looked at the other before his eyes got big at the mention of his stuffed animal. “Puppy! He shouted and an excited smile was showing on his face. He jumped to his feet. The pain in his foot seemed to be forgotten as he jumped around before grabbing Minho’s arm. “Min, can Jinnie have Puppy?” He asked with a hopeful look on his face and Minho couldn’t help cooing. “Aww, Jinnie, you are so cute. Of course, you can have Puppy!” Hyunjin blushed at the compliment before hugging Minho who looked at Felix. “I don’t know what’s going on but I guess it’s the best to get him back to the dorm?” The Aussie nodded before sighing at the utterly confused faces of his members. “Lix, what’s going on?” Changbin asked and everyone looked at him for an explanation.

Felix sighed again before telling everyone to sit down after promising Hyunjin that he would be home soon to see Puppy. The tall dancer cuddled up on Minho’s lap and started playing with his Hyung’s fingers, clearly not paying any attention to what the others were talking about.

“So, I think Hyunjinnie has a headspace,” Felix started of slowly, not knowing how to explain his suspicion. “What’s a headspace?” Jeongin asked confused. “It’s a state your brain can enter in different situations but I don’t know what it’s about in Jinnie’s case,” Chan said and looked at the young boy playing with Minho’s hand. “Well, um. Okay, how do I start,” Felix stammered. “Okay, so, one day I came across a fanfiction…Don’t judge me, our STAYs write some really cool ones!” He protested when Jisung snorted at his words. “Anyways, I read a fanfiction about us and it was about, well, one of us slipping into a certain headspace due to stress and anxiety to get a break from all the responsibility and so on.” The others still looked at him confused, not understanding what Felix was trying to say. “Please, Felix, just get out of it, we won’t judge you or anything,” Chan pleaded softly; he had noticed the insecurity in the other Aussie’s voice.

Felix sighed and played with his hands nervously. “Okay, so in the fanfiction one of us entered something called ‘little space’. The whole thing is called ‘age regression’ and it’s when a person regresses to a state of mind younger than the one they currently are. They can regress to the mindset of toddler, a young child, a teen…it doesn’t really matter. While in ‘little space’ one will behave, think and feel like the age they regressed to. That doesn’t mean they suddenly forgot all the stuff they learned and experienced, it’s just pushed to the very back of the head. And like, every ‘little’ is different. Some can talk normally but they have feelings like a child while others have problems talking or doing tasks. I guess you can somehow compare it to getting drunk: Being drunk is different for everybody and goes from appearing normal to not being able to do anything. Some people can’t think or talk well when drunk, are very emotional and stuff like that. But just because you can’t answer what two plus two is if you’re wasted does that not mean you forgot it, your brain is just clouded...I, I think that what Hyunjin is experiencing right now is age regression.”

It was quite in the room as everybody tried to comprehend what Felix told them. It was Jeongin who broke the silence after staring at Hyunjin for a minute. “So, what you’re saying is that Hyunjin is in the headspace of a toddler right now? So, like, he’s a child?” Felix nodded carefully. “But why?” Changbin asked. “Why does he have it? Like, he could simply have a break down or something; what is different about him that he well…regresses?” Again, quietness filled the room. “I think it’s because Hyunjinnie had a great childhood,” it was Chan who answered, surprising everybody. “Whenever he talks about his childhood, he seems really happy. So, I guess because he feels so stressed and anxious his brain remembers how happy he was as a child and wants to produce the same situation right now.” Their leader looked at Hyunjin and sighed. “I actually know what age regression is too.” Everyone looked at him even more surprised. “Just like Felix I read a SKZ fanfiction which included that topic; I didn’t talk about it because I wanted to hear Lixie’s suspicion first.” He flashed the other Aussie an apologetic smile.

All Stray Kids members looked at Hyunjin who still played with Minho’s hands while mumbling under his breath quietly. “But is it, well, healthy for him?” Seungmin asked carefully, a worried expression on his face. “You mean to regress?” Felix asked him and he nodded. “To an extent it is healthy. Think of it like playing computer games to relieve tension. In general, there is nothing wrong with it but if you can’t function without it and can’t control how much time you spend on it then, yes, it is unhealthy. So, for Hyunjinnie it’s a good way to relieve stress and let go of responsibility for a while. But if he can’t control his slips and regresses every time something stressful happens then it’s a bad thing.” Chan nodded in agreement. “It’s also dangerous. Imagine him feeling stressed and we have a shooting for a tv program and have to play games including kid’s toys or something. If he can’t control his regression then it would cause a lot of problems.”

The other boys looked a bit frightened at that. “But he slipped uncontrollably right now, didn’t he?” Jisung asked in a concerned voice. Jeongin nodded in agreement. “Yes, he did, but I don’t think he ever experienced little space before,” Felix said and furrowed his brows. “You mean it’s his first time being a, uh, little?” Minho asked, it was the first thing he spoke after Felix explained Hyunjin’s behaviour to them. “I think so too,” Chan mentioned, “if he knew what was going on, he would have reacted to it in some way. Hyunjin freaked out as much as we did, so I think he’s overwhelmed himself.” Everyone stared at Hyunjin with a mix of worry and pity showing on their faces.

“Jinnie, sweetie?” Minho asked softly and tapped the young dancer’s thigh. Hyunjin looked up at him with curious eyes. “Jinnie, how, how do you feel?” The little bit his lip as his cheeks got red at the sudden attention of all his members. “Feels funny,” he mumbled, “wanna cuddle and Puppy.” The others couldn’t help but smile affectionately at the way Hyunjin blushed. He really reminded them of a toddler, an unbelievably cute toddler. “Jinnie, do you know how old you are?” Felix asked the blushing boy. “Or can you tell us your favourite movie?” Chan questioned after Felix got no reply, maybe they could get a response that showed them how Hyunjin was really feeling. “Frozen!” Hyunjin exclaimed excitedly and the others laughed at his outburst. “So, does that mean he’s little?” Jeongin asked. “Since usually his answer would be different?” The Aussie line nodded in agreement. “Why don’t we simply ask him that question?” Changbin proposed. “I don’t think that will wo-“ Felix tried to say but Jisung already crouched down in front of Hyunjin who looked at him with bright eyes. “Sungie!” he squealed. “Hey baby,” Jisung smiled, “sweetie, are you little?” Hyunjin scrunched up his nose before huffing, clearly annoyed. “No, I’m Jinnie! Sungie not know Jinnie’s name?” Everyone broke out in laughter at the answer and Jisung ruffled Hyunjin’s hair. “No no, Jinnie, Sungie is sorry. I know your name, baby!” Hyunjin still eyed him suspiciously and then turned his head towards Minho who tried to stop laughing to give him his full attention. “Min, is Sungie stupid?” The little asked him seriously and again loud laughter filled the room. Minho had a hard time controlling his expressions. “I think he is a little bit stupid. But Jisung does know your name, he was simply confused,” he explained seriously and Jisung protested loudly. Hyunjin nodded in understanding and turned to face the rapper again. “Oki, Min said Sungie only little bit stupid and Jinnie will forgive Sungie!” Jisung sighed in relief and thanked the cute boy dramatically, which had Hyunjin giggling on Minho’s lap. 

“I still only understand half of what’s going on, but Jinnie is so cute as a, uh, little!” Seungmin said with an affectionate smile on his face and the others agreed. They couldn’t help staring at their member who now looked around the room curiously before he wiggled free of Minho’s embrace and stood up, seemingly having remembered something. “I want Puppy!” he demanded and crossed his arms. “Lixie and Min say I can have Puppy!” The members looked at Chan to decide what to do. They still had three hours of dance practise ahead of them but it was obvious that Hyunjin was in no state to participate in it. “I say one of us gets Hyunjin home and, well, takes care of him, while the others continue to practise,” Chan proposed and everyone looked at the little boy longingly. “Okay, so who should go home with him?” Changbin asked and they grinned at each other. They all wanted to take care of him. How could they not when he was so adorable? “I guess we should ask Hyunjin who he wants to come home with him,” Felix said and looked at Hyunjin who was glaring at them impatiently. Jeongin stepped towards the little and put a hand on his shoulder. “Jinnie, you can go home to see Puppy now but only one of us can go with you,” he explained and Hyunjin pouted. “Why only one?” Hyunjin wanted all of them home with him. “Because we have to do some grown-up stuff, Jinnie,” Chan told him. “So, you can decide who you want to cuddle you and Puppy.” The young dancer huffed but looked at all the members, his thumb had managed to find its way between his lips and he was sucking on it enthusiastically. After a short while he dropped his arm to grab the ends of his shirt and then looked an Chan. “Can Min come with Jinnie?” he asked quietly and pointed towards the elder dancer before adding a quick “sorry”. Chan smiled at brushed a hair out of Hyunjin’s face. “Of course, Minho can come with you. Why are you saying sorry?” Hyunjin dropped his gaze and mumbled something. “Sorry, baby, but I can’t hear you,” Chan told him and the little trembled a bit. “Jinnie don’t want others to be sad and think Jinnie like Min more,” he then told them his thoughts and Chan was quick to pull him into a hug. “Aw baby, no, don’t think that. We know that you don’t mean it like that!” Jisung answered and came to brush his hand across the sad boy’s back. The other members agreed and reassured Hyunjin that he didn’t have to feel guilty. It took a few minutes to convince him that they would be alright but then Felix pressed a kiss to his cheek and he was smiling again, giggling under his breath. Delighted to see Hyunjin cheering up Jeongin copied Felix’s action and a second later everyone was busy showering the little in soft pecks. Minho pressed a last kiss to his head before sneaking his arms around him. “So, Jinnie, wanna go home to Puppy now?” Hyunjin nodded vigorously and grabbed Minho’s arm to hold on. “Well then, let’s say bye bye to the others,” the elder said and pointed at the rest of Stray Kids. “Bye bye,” Hyunjin shouted and waved at them energetically. They all waved back and Minho quickly grabbed his and the little’s bag and jackets before looking at Chan again. “What am I supposed to tell the driver?” The leader sighed; he hasn’t thought of that. “Tell him that Hyunjin fell and hurt himself and needs to rest but that it’s nothing too serious. I will think of something to tell our manager, don’t worry. Even if Jinnie acts little in the car I don’t think the driver will ask questions, but if you manage to somehow, well, keep him calm during the ride it would be an advantage.” Minho nodded and walked over to Hyunjin who grabbed his arm again. With a last wave they exited the room and walked towards the next elevator.

“Jinnie, sweetie?” Hyunjin looked at him after Minho showed him which button to press. “Do you want to play a cool game with me?” Curiously, the little nodded. “How about we play superheroes on a secret mission?” Hyunjin gasped in excitement. “What secret mission?” Minho couldn’t help but chuckle at the other’s reaction. “We need to get to our secret house and the person in the car can’t know that we are superheroes. So, we have to be very calm and pretend we are normal people, do you think we can do that?” He explained his idea, hoping that it was a way to keep as much attention as possible from Hyunjin. The little squealed and nodded his head. “Yes, yes, yes! Jinnie can do that!” Minho held out his arm to give Hyunjin a high five, which he returned energetically. “But, uh, how long we need to be quiet?” Hyunjin added nervously, clearly not liking the idea of not moving around for too long. “It will only take a few minutes, I promise, Jinnie,” Minho reassured him as they entered the elevator. Once again, Hyunjin let Minho show him which button to press and the doors closed in front of them. “Min?” Hyunjin asked his Hyung who looked him as a sign that he was listening. “Can we watch Frozen with Puppy after secret mission?” Minho smiled and nodded. “Of course, we can, baby.” Hyunjin squealed happily and impatiently tapped his foot on the ground, wishing the elevator would go down faster.

Half an hour later Minho and Hyunjin stepped through their front door into the dorm and the little sighed dramatically. “It’s hard to be superheroes,” he complained and Minho couldn’t help laughing. “It really is. But you did such a great job, Jinnie!” He really did, if Minho wouldn’t have known what going on with Hyunjin he wouldn’t have noticed much of a difference in the way he behaved. Hyunjin giggled and tried to get out of his shoes by shaking them off. “Sweetie, it won’t work like that,” the elder dancer pointed out and the other huffed in annoyance. “Min, help!” He demanded. Minho chuckled but bent down to untie the ‘mean’ shoelaces and a second later Hyunjin had chucked them off and ran into the dorm. “Jinnie, where are you going?” Minho asked before getting out of his own shoes and putting away their bags. He decided to follow the little, but said boy already came back running into the living room, Puppy clutched in his arms tightly. “Puppy!” He smiled and showed his Hyung his favourite stuffy. “Okay, I’m happy to see Puppy, but you still have to put your shoes away. They can’t just lay around in the hallway, alright Jinnie?” Hyunjin pouted, clearly, he could think of more fun things to do. After a few seconds of Minho just looking at him sternly, he groaned but went to take care of his shoes.

“See, baby, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Minho asked and ruffled the little’s hair who nodded and pressed Puppy against his cheek and looked at him expectantly. The elder boy looked around for a second, trying to think of a plan on how to spend the next hours. The two of them still had to take a shower or something before the day ends and get some food in their stomachs. Hyunjin also wanted to watch frozen. Minho felt himself getting nervous slightly. He didn’t want to mess anything up and wanted to make sure that Hyunjin had a great evening. “Jinnie, sweetie? Do you wanna take a bath with nice warm water and lots of bubbles?” The little looked confused. “No Frozen?” he asked and pouted. “We can watch Frozen, but we also need to wash up. If you take a bubble bath now, then you will feel all warm and happy when watching Frozen and don’t have to get up after the movie.” Minho explained carefully; he hoped Hyunjin wouldn’t get too upset. But it seemed like he didn’t have to worry because the younger boy nodded slowly after thinking about it. “Oki, Min…Jinnie can take bath. But with duckies!”

“Duckies?” His Hyung asked cluelessly and Hyunjin simply grabbed his arm and dragged him to the bathroom. “Duckies! Channie’s duckies!” He explained and pointed towards a handful of rubber duckies on a shelf next to the bathtub. Those were Chan’s who somehow loved to collect them even though he was one of the members who barely took baths, because he always arrived at the dorm in the middle of the night. “Of course, we can play with duckies,” Minho promised and Hyunjin nodded happily before walking out of the room again. “Jinnie take Puppy away and Min make bubble water?” He asked loudly and Minho shook his head in amusement, the little’s mixture of cute and bossy behaviour was endearing to witness. He shouted a quick ‘of course, Jinnie’ back and grabbed the bathing soap and let in the hot water. When he was nearly done, Hyunjin came back into the bathroom, his shirt already off but struggling to open the belt of his pants. Minho chuckled and helped the frustrated boy to get rid of his last clothes. He made sure to get Hyunjin into the tub safely and sat down next to it.

The next minutes were spent with a lot of water splashing, quite a bit of it landing on Minho who didn’t really mind. He would have to take a shower anyways. Hyunjin giggled at his attempt of making himself a bubble beard and Minho snapped a quick photo with his phone which he found in his hoodie, luckily before he was drenched in water. They played with the ducks as well, Hyunjin asking Minho to play the daddy and mommy ducks (the two big yellow ones) while he played the small purple and blue ones. Why Chan had blue and purple ducks was a mystery to the elder dancer, but little Jinnie loved them and that was the most important.

Only after explaining that they had to finish up if Hyunjin still wanted to watch Frozen, the little put away his toys and gave his Hyung permission to wash his hair. Once he was wrapped into a big soft towel Minho was fully wet and covered of soap. Hyunjin noticed this, giggling and popping a few bubbles stuck on his shirt. “Jinnie, come on, let’s get you dressed,” Minho announced and took the younger’s hand to pull him to his bedroom after having taken of his shirt to keep the floor from getting wet. Hyunjin walked to his wardrobe and started pulling out random clothes until he seemed to have found something he liked. He looked back at Minho with a content smile before his eyes fell on the chaos he created. “Oh, Jinnie made mess,” he pointed out and flashed his Hyung a cheeky grin who sighed but couldn’t be annoyed. “Jinnie, you still need a shirt or a hoodie,” Minho said after eyeing the little’s choice of clothes; some blue pyjama pants made of a soft and fluffy fabric, regular underwear and some fluffy pink socks Minho didn’t know the other owned. After the elder dancer’s words Hyunjin’s cheeks dusted a soft red. “What is it, baby?” Minho asked, confused at his sudden embarrassment. “Um, Jinnie want Innie hoodie,” he said shyly. “First Jinnie want Min hoodie but Min is here with Jinnie and then Jinnie want Channie hoodie but Jinnie already play with Channie ducks, so Jinnie want Innie hoodie.” Minho smiled at the rambling of the little and ruffled his still damp hair. “Well, then, if Jinnie promises to not make a mess out of Innie’s clothes then you can go grab a hoodie you like and I will clean up here, okay?” Hyunjin nodded and held out his pinkie. “Pinkie promise, Jinnie will do good!” They linked their fingers and then the younger boy waddled out of the bedroom.

By the time, the two of them finally sat down on the couch in the living room another 35 minutes had passed. After Jinnie had gotten dressed with Minho’s help he had understood that the other had to take a quick shower and had waited on the couch. That’s how the elder had found him; wrapped in a soft blanket and cuddling with Puppy, his nose buried in Jeongin’s hoodie he was wearing. They had been good to start the movie before Hyunjin’s stomach had let out a loud growl and they busted into laughter. Of course, the young boy was hungry, he hadn’t really eaten much since breakfast. Because Hyunjin had been impatient and too excited to watch Frozen, Minho was glad that he had found two pizzas in the freezer. As they had sat in front of the oven; Hyunjin had wanted to watch the pizza; the little had babbled to him about his conversation he had with Puppy when Minho was in the shower. “And then Jinnie say that he like Min a lot lot lot, because Min is so nice and warm and soft and happy and then Jinnie happy. And Puppy say he like Min then too and want to cuddle with Min too!”

Minho had felt like he would not be able to stop smiling for the rest of the evening. Whenever little Jinnie said something, it was like the whole world got a bit brighter and all of Minho’s worries just went away. Age regression may be a coping mechanism for Hyunjin, but the elder boy felt like it was one for himself as well.

“Then I will make sure to cuddle both of you later,” Minho had promised and ruffled the little’s hair. He had gotten a giggle in return; it was like music to his ears. “But Min must cuddle Jinnie more, oki?” Hyunjin had asked and frowned slightly. “Of course, angel!” At his words, the little boy turned red. “Aww, you like to be my angel?” Minho had asked and pulled the other into his arms. Hyunjin had nodded and hidden his face in his Hyung’s chest. “Okay, then you’re my little angel!” They had stayed on the floor like that until the pizza had been ready and then moved onto the couch.

Minho turned on the tv and put on Frozen before sitting down on the couch. The little immediately cuddled up to him and Minho carefully placed his plate with a piece of pizza in his lap. “Be careful, angel, it’s still hot,” he warned him and then they didn’t talk much anymore. Besides the occasionally warning of Minho for Hyunjin to be careful or the little commenting on something happening in the movie, they just listened to the words of Anna and Elsa. Once ‘Let it go’ came up Hyunjin gasped and put away his plate impatiently before jumping to his feet to perform the song for his Hyung. Minho managed to take a short video which he knew he would watch whenever he was feeling down. For the last chorus, the little grabbed his Hyung’s hands and pulled him up and so the two of them sang and danced until the song was over. “Min is a very very good singer!” Hyunjin exclaimed happily after they had sat down again, his back pressed against Minho’s chest and Puppy in his lap. “Thank you, baby, you are so talented too! Better than Elsa!” Minho complimented him and stroked his arms. “Stop, Min make Jinnie shy!” Hyunjin whined and giggled.

For the rest of the movie the two of them changed between cuddling on the couch and singing and dancing to the songs and once the credits rolled over the screen both were greatly exhausted. Minho was astounded at Hyunjin’s energy and was convinced that the other members’ dance practise was nothing in comparison to the past 90 minutes he spent with the little. However, even Hyunjin’s energy seemed to have reached point zero as he practically lay on top of his Hyung, cuddled up under the blanket and Puppy. A yawn escaped his lips and his thumb had once again found its way into his mouth. His eyes were fluttering but he still giggled quietly when Minho poked his cheek. “Min, Jinnie really happy an’ sleepy,” Hyunjin mumbled through another yawn and closed his eyes. “I’m happy that my angel is happy,” Minho told the younger and sneaked a hand into his hair to carefully scratch his head, Hyunjin letting out a content hum at the action.

Just as Minho felt his own eyes getting heavier he heard the front door open and the quiet shuffling of the other members. Jisung’s complain about being too tired to shower filled the room and Minho hoped Hyunjin wouldn’t wake up. Felix was the first one to step in the living room and notice the pair cuddled up on the couch. He quickly told the others to be quiet and Minho could see how the freckled boy wanted to squeal at the sight of adorable little Hyunjin.

“Did everything go well?” Chan asked quietly once all six boys had huddled around them and stared at their sleeping member affectionately. Minho nodded, “Yes, everything was fine. Jinnie took a bubble bath and we played with your ducks.” They all grinned and Jeongin seemed to notice that the little didn’t wear his own shirt. “He wanted to wear your hoodie,” Minho explained to the confused Maknae grinningly. Jeongin’s smile got even brighter and Felix shot him a jealous look. “And I guess you had pizza for dinner,” Jisung exclaimed, already chewing on one of the last pieces left on the plates. “Yes, and we finished watching Frozen about twenty minutes ago.” He said before looking at them smugly. “I have photos and videos.” All of them gasped and were quickly begging Minho for said files. He just shook his head and told them that he wanted Hyunjin to decide if he’s okay with letting the others see them once he was big again.

Due to their little outburst, Hyunjin must have heard that he wasn’t alone with his Hyung and Puppy anymore. He let out a sleepy whine before his eyes fluttered open slightly. “Loud,” he grumbled and then saw that his members were sitting next to him. Hyunjin sat up in Minho’s lap, feeling slightly embarrassed at the many pairs of eyes on him. “Hey, Jinnie,” Jeongin greeted him softly. “Did you have a great time with Min and Puppy? And with my hoodie of course?” The little seemed to need a moment to understand the question before nodding slowly. His brain was still clouded with sleep and thinking was hard. “Fun time, duckies, pizza and Frozen…and Innie hoodie very comfy,” Hyunjin told them before laying back against Minho’s chest. “Lixie and Channie and Innie and Sungie and Minnie and Binnie had fun time too?” Seungmin sighed in affection and softly patted Hyunjin’s head. “Yes, sweetie, we had a fun time too.” Jisung shot him an expression meaning something like ‘are you sure’ but kept quiet, not wanting to upset the little. It’s not like dance practise was horrible, but just very exhausting.

“But we are all tired now, just like you, Jinnie, baby,” Chan said. “So, I say we all go to sleep now so tomorrow can be another exciting day.” Hyunjin agreed quickly, “Yes yes, sleepy. Wanna sleep. Can Jinnie sleep with Lixie? Min no like sleep together in small bed.” Minho looked at him surprised. It was true, he didn’t like sleeping together in their small beds. Just like Jeongin and Seungmin as well, he couldn’t really get much sleep then. That’s why they regularly held cuddle-sleepovers in the living room when they had some schedule-free days. Minho didn’t expect little Hyunjin to remember that fact in his state though, he was already prepared to sleep in the car on the next day and just cuddle with the little the whole night. Hyunjin looked at him nervously, so Minho flashed him a warm smile. “Wow, thank you, baby, that is so nice and thoughtful of you. You really are our angel, hm?” The little blushed but grinned and then stared at Felix expectantly. “Of course, we can sleep together, Jinnie. I would love to!” The freckled boy was smiling widely, making the other member’s laugh at his excitement. “I need to take a shower real quick but then we can cuddle and sleep. How about you already get cozy in bed, sweetie?” He proposed and Hyunjin nodded, already halfway drifting of again.

After Felix disappeared in the bathroom, Minho carefully got Hyunjin to stand up. “Well, Jinnie, how about we say nighty night to the others then?” The little waddled over to Jeongin, who was closest to him and initiated a quick hug. “Nighty night, Innie,” He mumbled and the youngest pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “Nighty night, Jinnie. Dream of me!” Hyunjin laughed sleepily but promised he would before saying good night to the others in the same fashion. He pulled away from Chan’s hug and went to grab Minho’s hand to follow him to the bedroom, waving at his members. Puppy dangled in his other hand and he stumbled a bit in his step; it was really time to sleep. Once Minho had tucked him in, Hyunjin grabbed his thumb to hold on. “Thank you, thank you, Min!” The elder dancer smiled and stroked his cheek. “Thank you, baby, for the fun evening.” He stayed with the little until Felix came back a few minutes later and then pressed a big kiss on Hyunjin’s cheek. After a last glance at the half-asleep boy he walked out of the room; his heart felt warm and he knew what he would dream of this night.

Felix quickly slipped under the covers next to Hyunjin and pulled him close so the little’s head was tucked into his neck. “I’m so glad you had fun, Jinnie,” the Australian boy said and buried his nose in Hyunjin’s hair wo hummed in agreement around the thumb between his teeth. “Jinnie happy too…nighty night, Lixie.”

“Nighty night, Jinnie. Or more like, nighty night, our angel? You really are our sweet angel, Jinnie. And we love you so so much!”

Hyunjin giggled sleepily but happily.

“Jinnie loves all you too…”


End file.
